


Meet Me Again

by Garbage_Never_Die



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: 所以，现在我才会站在这里，看着烧焦的你，你们——我们。





	Meet Me Again

昏暗的小巷完全脱离了老旧路灯力所能及的范围，仅有的光源便是天上高悬的惨白明月。你被逼入巷子深处，感觉就如同掉进与人世截然不同的异界。

慌乱之中，你朝眼前这台RK900一口气将弹夹射光，意外命中三颗。两枪在右大臂（你是左撇子），一枪击穿肩膀。感谢烂枪法、宿醉和红冰。可RK900似乎全不受影响，仍旧脚步稳健、面无表情，额角的LED灯散发着平稳的蓝光，就仿佛那条摇摇欲坠的手臂是属于别人的一样。你瑟瑟发抖，以至于连在激将法的诱哄下买入的那把压根不趁手的枪都攥不住。它突然掉落，砸到地上发出的声响让你的心脏不禁跟着咯噔一跳。完蛋了，你想着，哆哆嗦嗦地后撤两步。RK900用它浅色的眼睛盯紧你，像是荒原上的野狼盯紧猎物。你开始默念起诸如老天保命一类的蠢话。

但是——非常幸运的那种但是——有人从背后袭击了RK900。大口径子弹自上而下把它的膝盖打碎，几乎是贴着你的鞋尖（距离大约一英寸）嵌进地面。同样，说实话，你和尿失禁之间的距离差不多也是这个数。受损的RK900红了半秒LED灯，紧接着便直挺挺地栽倒在地。你长吁一口气，蓦地放松下来，汗水随之从浑身各处一齐冒出。现在你有闲心去观察它了。它正趴在自己逐渐扩散开的血泊里，脏兮兮的漂亮小脸蛋儿上粘有几缕头发，扑腾着试图用相对而言尚且完好的左臂支撑起身体，模样透露出一点点惹人发笑的滑稽。

不过你笑不出来，任谁被自己的债主们临时保下一条小命都没办法开怀大笑。更惨的是，你忽然记起来你还顺走过他们的几袋红冰。新账旧账一起算，这次你是真的溜不掉了。你老老实实地挨了一拳，憋住哀嚎捂着淌血的鼻子跪到地上，注视领头的男人向你，不，RK900走来。男人狠狠地一脚跺在它不安分的左臂，坚硬的后跟撞击手腕，发出咔嚓一声脆响。他降下重心，伸手捉着头发提起它的脑袋，看了两眼又丢回去。你能听见男人评价它是“值些钱的好货”。于是他决定把你们一起带走。  
揍你鼻子的男人拽着领子将你拖向巷口停着的车。可怜的塑胶警官则被另外的打手靠蛮力扯去断臂，扔进后备箱。那动静光听着就叫你牙酸，但RK900依然一声不吭。它沉默得简直有些令人费解，然而你却并没有想得更深。

在两名壮汉之间挤了将近三十分钟，你们终于驶入一所仓库。里面很宽敞，宽敞得吓人，除去你们五人以外再无别的活物，一派死气沉沉。你与那台损坏的RK900被围在中央，如同生肉被丢入兽笼。领头的男人打量着你，脸上一副无从揣测的表情。

“脱裤子。”

哦——这可真是你没预料到的发展，肉体偿债什么的。但是失去屁眼的贞操（事实是手淫的时候指头已经进去过了）又怎么能跟送命相提并论？所以……

“和我们的塑胶警官来场表演如何？既然还不了钱，莱缪尔，那你得替我们找点乐子。”没人叫你莱缪尔，莱姆才是所有人口中的你。被称呼全名让你神经紧张。“别担心，”男人举起手机，“只要你老爹不想家丑外扬，你就不会变成网络色情明星。”

你知道老混账没半点可能为早该去死的私生子出哪怕一美分。可还能怎样呢？眼下，当着摄像头给那台RK900开苞是你唯一仅剩的出路了。你在口哨声里蹬掉球鞋、脱光下半身，用脚把它翻成仰面朝天，骑到它身上。它的蓝眼睛冷漠地望向你。你上下撸动着阴茎，让它半勃，然后将潮湿的头冠抵住RK900的嘴唇。而它闭合的双唇拒绝了你，你只好猜想或许是因为它对口交一无所知。毕竟一台机器又怎么会做个傲慢的婊子？你受够了任何傲慢的婊子，任何。

男人们的哄笑与催促令你心烦意怒，你爬起身，狠狠朝它的腹部踹去。一下，两下，三下。它的毫无表示使你感到被愚弄、轻视。你蹲下来，挥拳殴打它的脸，靛蓝的釱液鼻血眼泪似地缓缓淌落。像是不解气，你又拽起它的脑袋反复掼向地面。你能看到它的皮肤涂层受损褪去，然后再重新覆盖原始机体。它应该求饶的，为什么不，凭什么不？你掴了它一巴掌，蛮横地掰开它的下巴捅了进去。你从来都没有硬得这样快、这样彻底。

出乎你的意料，RK900的嘴巴简直好操极了。你决定收回刚才天真的想法，这个老练的娼妇才不是什么小处女，它本该是颗早早被瓜分过的烂熟桃子。它有条魔鬼的舌头，妥帖地照顾你的阳物，仿佛连脑髓也要榨出。你拉扯着它的棕发迎合挺送，使用它像是使用一件廉价的性玩具，以破坏为目的似地泄欲。然而你不打算灌满它的喉咙，你的精液有更好的去处。你抽出湿淋淋的阴茎，解开RK900的皮带，几乎是撕掉了那条同这具躯体一样破烂的裤子。它被你摆弄成趴伏的姿态，柔白肉欲的臀丘一下子跃入眼帘。他们到底是怀着怎样的念头制造它的？你不禁好奇。如此一位专门引发邪念的执法官，健壮又脆弱，分明该躺在各色各样的床铺上供人亵玩，却偏要到人的世间行走。

你跪到它背后，掰开其中一边臀瓣。后穴口随之被扯出一点罅隙，暴露其中色泽浅淡的腔壁。你顿时明白那就是个彻头彻尾的、交媾用的性器官。男人如同尽职的摄影师，凑近了为你与RK900拍摄特写。但你看不见屏幕上自己平静而狰狞的脸。你试探着插进一根手指，内里的人造肌肉便迅速纠缠住，婴孩般饥渴地吮吸。扩张进行得非常草率，因为那儿早已又湿又热，淌水淌得好比坏掉的龙头，你毫不怀疑它可以立马吞吃两根巨大的阴茎。你骂了一句荡妇，捉起它的胯顺势挺入。电流似的快感从尾椎一路上冲，你舒爽得腰眼一麻，情不自禁加重喘息。它被你混乱的捣弄顶得摇摇晃晃，白外套和黑衬衫一点点滑下，赤裸的脊背像雪山反射阳光一样反射惨白的灯光。盯着这样的景象，你的牙龈开始隐约发痒，催生出一种奇怪的想要啃咬的欲望。于是你揽着它的腰杆俯下身，野兽般地撕咬个不停，丝丝缕缕的蓝血从更为严重的那些伤口里慢吞吞地溢出，被你尽数舔走。

不知是釱液还是别的什么的缘故，你陷入了前所未有的亢奋。你的影子在地板上扭动，如同行将复生的魔物。因被摄像头捕捉而带来的、微薄的羞耻感耗尽了，你蜕变为纯然的性和施暴欲的俘虏。你迫使RK900依靠残破的膝盖跪好，重新干进那个饱受蹂躏的孔洞。你单手拽着它的领子，另一只手抽打它浑圆的臀部，操干它像是正在驾驭一匹曲线美丽的雌马驹。酣畅淋漓的支配体验简直叫你焕然一新，懦弱无能仿佛都与汗水一同被甩走、永远永远地甩离你的身体。

阳具在仿生人柔软的肚腹中再度膨大，极乐的高潮朝你袭来。你把它翻做面对你的姿势，两腿架在你的腰间。你要这个婊子亲眼目睹自己是如何被灌满的。RK900精心设计过的脸孔上仍旧挂着些许冷漠又虚伪的贞洁的神情。那双无血色的嘴唇开开合合，似乎是要对你倾诉。尽管实则连丁点儿的电子音也听不到，但你却不由自主地相信它正企图告饶，相信它最终还是向你屈服。你并不知道录像已经终止。你一边射精，一边抓着它的衬衫提起它，凑近了想去分辨出它的话语。听旁人乞求饶恕大概真的是一件十足快乐的事情，你也开始学会品味这种乐趣了。

然后当你们的距离缩得足够小的时候，RK900张嘴，用雪白的牙齿咬断了你的喉咙。原来死亡才是它一直打算交付给你的东西，现在你终于明白过来。你想要呼救，任谁都好，你想活下去。但窒息产生的同等量的苦楚与快感完全将你的身体把控。你瘫坐在地面上，瘫坐在行凶者和你自己的血中，瘫坐在周围人冰凉的视线里。接着，你嗅到一股属于燃料的、不详的味道……

所以，现在我才会站在这里，看着烧焦的你，你们—— ** _我们_** 。

“李德警探，发现小布朗先生的尸体，已经确认死亡。”我向对方询问，“是否要立即通知布朗先生？”

他朝我摆了摆手。

“不，等找到剩下的家伙再说。”

END


End file.
